fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial: Vehicle
Vehicle Tutorial Ingame Screen (Vehicles) Ingame Screen (Tanks) Ingame Screen (Aircrafts) Ingame Screen (Ships) Ingame Screen (Artillerie) Ground Vehicles Armor Armour or armor is a covering that is used to protect an object, individual, or vehicle from direct contact weapons or projectiles, usually during combat, or from a dangerous environment or action (e.g., cycling, construction sites, etc.). Personal armour is used to protect soldiers and such war animals as war horses (the application for the latter called barding). Vehicle armour is used on warships and armoured fighting vehicles. In FHSW, armor is and still be a very important fact in the warfare. This is also the reason why armor is the number 1 trick we will learn you! ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ Types of tanks The armour in the mod is much complicated! You much learn what the tanks are! The most tanks types are standard ingame. A Light tank is a tank which has a light armour and light gun and the fastest tank ingame. With this tank, it will be not easy for you(or maybe completely not) to penetrate an armour of a medium tank or higher! And you can easily be destroyed by any tank class: from lightest tanks to the mighty (Super) Heavy Tanks! Medium tanks are better armoured and have a somewhat higher calibre of gun. They can easily destroy light and medium tanks, but need time to penetrate the armour of a Heavy tank, while a Heavy tank can easy destroy a light tank. But the Medium tanks class have some exceptions. There are British and French Medium Tanks which armour is so strong, thaht even a Medium tank need a lot of time to destroy them! The Black Prince is a nice example which cannot easily be destroyed by the mighty Tiger Heavy Tank! Other examples are the Valentine, Matilda II, Churchill and the Char B1 tanks (but those can easily be destroyed by a heavy tank). A Heavy Tank have a higher armour protection. Those tanks are so strong, with a big heavy gun which can beat any medium tank or a lower class of vehicle, but at the cost of slow speed! The lighter tank is, the faster it can be destroyed. Also the gun is much smaller than one the heavy tanks have, but it reloads faster. However, there is an exception : tanks with the automatic reload, like the Jagdpanther or the Sp 6 Pdr Molins. Automatic gun will reload faster than their normal gun. 5.PNG 3.PNG 2.PNG 4.PNG ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ Where to hit? Armor performs better when it stands in an angle. For example, an armor plate which is 4 cm thick, will perform better at an angle of 45° than at an angle of 90°. This is because the shells will faster bounce of a 45° plate then an 90° plate. Also the front and mostly the turret are the highest armored spots on the tank. When you are attacking an enemy tank, it is better for you to hit the side or, what is much better, the roof or back. Frontale hits will lead in to your death or more shots, which make the fight longer and make you a weaker enemy for opposing team. We have some pictures about armor. Please watch them and you will understand that you need to place the highest armored side in the direction of your enemy and in the corner. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ Other Protection Some protection can be found on or inside the tanks. Be aware ofmachineguns (on the roof, in turrets, in the fuselage etc...), SMG's (more common for German tanks in the backside of a casemat or a turret), pistols (more common for German tanks in the backside of the casemat or turret), by anti-personnal grenades (more common for in German tanks in the roof of the casemat or turret, e.q. Nahverteidigungswaffe). There is also some additional protection added later by factories but also by tankers themselves on the field. This protection is both against infantry as well as enemy artillery/tanks. You can read more about it in here. BF1942 2013-11-30 12-52-47-55.jpg ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ Ammunition (Vehicle) Ammunition is one of the important things in warfare. It's important for you to choose an appropriate ammunition for your purpose. Now we'll show you all the variety of ammunition available in FHSW and learn how to switch between different types. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ What are the types of ammunition ingame and for what each one is used? (Vehicle) * AP: AP stands for A'rmor-'''P'iercing and it's a shell designed to penetrate armor. There are several types of this ammunition, represented ingame: ** '''APHE: AP stands for A'rmor-'''P'iercing-'H'''igh-'''E'xplosive. This shell has an additional HE charge, thus deals more damage, but has worse penetration. ** '''APCR: APCR stands for A'rmour-'''P'iercing-'C'''omposite-'''R'igid (this means a high density core within a shell of soft iron or other alloy). APCR shell has higher muzzle velocity and higher penetration that AP shell, but deals less damage due to lighter projectile (up to half the weight of a standard AP shot of the same calibre). Another disadvantage is a rapid reduction in velocity of shell and thus penetration with range, though this is not doesn't make sense in FHSW, since all shells have constant armour penetration irrespective of ranges. ** '''APCNR: APCNR stands for A'rmour-'''P'iercing-'C'''omposite-'''N'on-Rigid. Same as APCR shell, but fired from a tapered barrel (example: 2.8 cm KwK 42 gun in PzKpfw II Ausf. M), which removes such disadvantage of APCR as rapid reduction of penetration with range (though it still doesn't make sense in FHSW). ** '''APDS: APDS stands for A'rmour-'''P'iercing-'D'iscarding-S'abot. A stronger penetrator material is used to allow increased impact velocity and armour penetration. ** '''APT': APT stands for A'rmor-'''P'iercing-'T'racer. Shell leaves a trace so you know where you shoot. Mostly, when a vehicle is equipped with an APT ammo, it will be used random. * '''AT: AT stands for A'nti-'''T'ank. Designation of AP round, used in stationary weapons, like Flak 18. * '''HE: HE stands for H'igh-'''E'xplosions, for use against light unarmored vehicles and more against infantry. This shell make a big blast when hits the target or any other object. When an enemy is hiding behind a wall, try to hit an object located somewhere between the object and the target. Example: the target is inside the house. Shoot into the house and the blast will kill all targets inside the room you hit. * '''HEAT: HEAT stands for H'igh-'''E'xplosions-'A'''nti-'''T'ank, for use against armored vehicles and infantry. * '''AA: AA stands for A'nti-'''A'ircraft, for use against aircraft. This shell will explode mid-air. An experienced gunner could try to shoot at a flying target (when available) AT shells. The bigger and slower is the target, the easier is hitting it and the longer time it takes to destroy it. * '''Schrapnel: Scrapnel is for use against infantry and unarmored vehicles. It shoots metal musket balls to the enemy. The effect is not as such one of an HE shell, because an HE ammo have a bigger impact then schrapnel. Also schrapnel can only be shoot directly. * Flare: use it to make light during night battles. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ How to switch from ammunition (Vehicle) Some vehicles, mostly tank destroyers and self-propelled AT guns like the Soviet ISU or the Jagdpanther offer you two pair types of ammunition: AP & APHE or HE & AP. You can find that out by looking on the modell drawing of your tank at the bottom of the screen. Normally Tank destroyers or selfpropelled antitank guns like the Russian ISU or the Jagdpanther offer you two pair types of ammunition: AP & APHE or HE & AP. You can find that out by looking on the modell drawing of your tank at the bottom of the screen. You just press the up or down arrow buttons (which you should already use to dive with submarines or lower ramps of landing crafts) to change the ammunition. On stationary weapons like the Pak 40 you are also able to switch ammo types: HE and AP. Again look at the drawing and you will see that the switching keys are also explained there. Press S once for shooting HE and press W once for shooting with AP. Icon Type96 15cm AmmoSelect.jpg Same goes for AA guns like the Flak 18: W for AT (anti tank (like AP)) and S for AA (anti air). Also, ﻿some of the guns allow to switch between 3 kinds of ammunition. Keys needed for this action are shown on the vehicle's icon, on the lower left area of the screen. Sometimes they are W, S keys and sometimes arrows. Example for AT/HE/SHRAPNEL - to use AT press and HOLD a W key when shooting, for HE press W once, for SHRAPNEL press S once. GCsoElEm-1-.jpg How to Repair and Resupply a Ground Vehicle? There are many way's to resupply and repair ground vehicles. We will now explain how. * Resupply via Ammo Box: on the map, you can nearly find always ammo boxes. Those can appears in many designs. The most popular box is the wooden square box, wich can be find as stationary box as well can be dropped with trucks and aircrafts. Get closer to the box to resupply yourself. * Resupply via Repair repair platform: the most popular repair is the repairplatform. This platform have a small house. Stand on the platform to repair ans resupply your vehicle. However, not all repair platforms can be use as repair and resupply platform! * Resupply and Repair via Engineer Vehicle: new in FHSW is the engineer vehicle. Those repair and resupply your vehicle. Drive close ot them and they will repair and resupply your vehicle. Those vehicle are recognizable on the minimap with a rectangle with a wrench. * Resupply via trucks: trucks can transport ammo boxes. Here, troops and vehicle can resupply themself and the truck can drop the boxes. The truck can not transporting and also not healing troops. When the back is empty, the truck can health troops while they also can be transported from point A to point B. * Wrench: the wrench is know since Battlefield 1942. You can find it nearly always in the engineer kit, always in the pilot kit as well in the tank commander kit. But also the artillery resupply and the Grenade Resupply kit have a wrench. BF1942 2014-01-06 14-59-25-48.jpg|The standard ammo box from Battlefield 1942 BF1942 2014-01-06 15-05-56-52.jpg|The standard ammo box from Battlefield 1942 in another texture. BF1942 2014-01-06 16-08-54-76.jpg|The Munitionpanzer IV is the only ammo tank in FHSW. It can transport troops, drop ammo, resupply tanks and can also be used as artillery tractor. BF1942 2014-01-06 16-11-29-79.jpg|Trucks with ammo boxes on the back can only resupply troops and drop boxes with ammo. Aircrafts Types of Aircrafts Fighter and Fighter Bombers A fighter aircraft is a military aircraft designed primarily for air-to-air combat against other aircraft. The hallmarks of a fighter are its speed, maneuverability, and small size relative to other combat aircraft. Many fighters have secondary ground-attack capabilities, and some are designed as dual-purpose fighter-bombers; often aircraft that do not fulfill the standard definition are called fighters. This may be for political or national security reasons, for advertising purposes, or other reasons. A fighter's main purpose is to establish air superiority over a battlefield. Since tyhe First World War, achieving and maintaining air superiority has been considered essential for victory in conventional warfare. The success or failure of a belligerent's efforts to gain air supremacy hinges on several factors including the skill of its pilots, the tactical soundness of its doctrine for deploying its fighters, and the numbers and performance of those fighters. Because of the importance of air superiority, since the dawn of aerial combat armed forces have constantly competed to develop technologically superior fighters and to deploy these fighters in greater numbers, and fielding a viable fighter fleet consumes a substantial proportion of the defense budgets of modern armed forces. You can find all the Fighters and Fighters Bombers in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Bombers A bomber is a military aircraft designed to attack ground and sea targets, by dropping bombs on them or – in recent years – by launching cruise missiles at them. You also have Torpedobombers, but we will explain this next. Bomber aircrafts are mostly big ans low. They are a good target for both fighters as well vor Anti-Airraft guns. However, ingame, the bombers are hard to be destroyed. And when there are rear gunners inside the bomber, the bomber repair himself. The bombers have a bombsight (see more about this as Ingame Screen). You can find all the Bombers in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Torpedo bombers A Torpedo Bomber is mostly an aircraft designed for launching torpedoes. They are mostly smaller then a normal bomber. However, Medium and Heavy Bombers are also used for launching torpedoes. The torpedoe bomber is faster then a bomber, but - meanwhile it have nearly the same size - its slower then a fighter and fighterbomber. Sometimes - specialy the American bombers - the aircrafts ingame have a small window in the floor. You can find all the Torpedo Bombers in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Ground-attack aircrafts An Ground-attack aircraft (Or in some cases a Dive Bomber) intended for air-to-ground use. However they never be designed for attack. You can find all the Ground-attack aircrafts in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Dive Bomber A dive bomber is a bomber aircraft that dives directly at its targets in order to provide greater accuracy for the bomb it drops. Diving towards the target simplifies the bomb's trajectory, which improves the accuracy of the drop. As the bomb's motion is primarily vertical, the complex parabolic trajectory becomes much straighter and easier to calculate - even by eye. The rapid vertical motion of the aircraft also aids in avoiding fire from anti-aircraft artillery, although diving to low altitude offsets this advantage as it brings the aircraft into range of smaller weapons. You can find all the Dive Bomber in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Reconnaissance aircrafts A reconnaissance aircraft is a manned or unmanned military aircraft designed, or adapted, to carry out aerial reconnaissance. Their roles are to collect imagery intelligence, signals intelligence, and measurement. You can find all the Reconnaissance aircrafts in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Transport Aircrafts Military transport aircraft or military cargo aircraft are typically fixed and rotary wing cargo aircraft which are used to deliver troops, weapons and other military equipment by a variety of methods to any area of military operations around the surface of the planet, usually outside of the commercial flight routes in uncontrolled airspace. Originally derived from bombers, military transport aircraft were used for delivering airborne forces during the Second World War and towing military gliders. Some military transport aircraft are tasked to performs multi-role duties such as aerial refueling and, tactical, operational and strategic airlifts onto unprepared runways, or those constructed by engineers. With the right click, as pilot, you can (when available) drop ammo boxes over the Battlefield. You can find all the Reconnaissance aircrafts in FHSW here. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- The Types of Bombs Aircraft boms are be used since the Italo-Turkish War. On November 1, the first bombing took place from an airplane. Captain-Pilot Carlos Piazza bomb his enemy with four 2kg Cipelli grenades from his Taube Etrich, on the positions at Ain Zara and Taguira oasis. Later aircraft were converted with a system in which 10 Bontempelli bombs could be placed. On the end of November 1911, a second unit arrived in Benghazi under the command of Captain-Pilot Marengo. In the morning of 11th June, Marengo dropped bombs on the Ottoman camp, followed by thousands propaganda leaflets over Arab camps. This caused many Ottomans come over to Italians and turned against the Ottoman Turks, which was very beneficial for the Italians. Ottoman Turkey eventually gave himself over. Since then, boms are be used in military warfare. But its the Firts World War were bombers are born, big raids on city's and many more. In World War Two the bombs are still used. Some big battles are the Battle of Britain, Bombing of Germany (Dresden, Hamburg, ....), bombing of Pearl Harbor and of course the attomic bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and many more. The rocket enters in the Firts World War in service, but it is in the Second World War that rockets will be used on full scale. However, the bomb still used until today. There many types of aircraft bombs. In Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon we have nearly all types of Aircraft Bombs and we will explain the types. Each type have his purpose. So please read the descriptions and make no mistake when you bomb a ship with a Napalm bomb. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- The Normal Bomb The normal bomb is one of the most used aircraft bombs in FHSW and any other game. Those are made for destroying ground troops, vehicles, artillery, ships, buildings and also when a good hit aircrafts. In FHSW we have many sizes of bombs. A few examples are the 100 kg bombs, 250 kg bombs, 500 kg bombs, 1000 kg bombs. How bigger the weight, how leighter the aircraft how less bombs on board. In FHSW, there is also a Bouncing effect in the bombs. Bombs boucing only on water, or bombs bouncing only on land. Because many aircrafts use the normal bomb, we will not setup a list here about the available aircrafts with bombs. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Torpedoes Depth charge A depth charge is an anti-submarine warfare (ASW) weapon intended to destroy or cripple a target submarine by the shock of exploding near it. Most use conventional explosives and a fuze set to go off at a preselected depth in the ocean. Depth charges can be dropped by surface ships, patrol aircraft, or helicopters. Its important that the pilot fly over the water, because from hight altitude you could not see the submarine. Fly until you are above the submarine and drop the bomb. It will explode when its underwater. One bomb is enough to destroy an submarine! ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Cluster Bomb Napalm Napalm is a mixture of a thickening/gelling agent and petroleum or a similar fuel for use in an incendiary device. It was initially used against buildings, and later was used primarily as an anti-personnel weapon that sticks to skin and causes severe burns when on fire. Napalm was developed in 1942, in a secret laboratory at Harvard University in Massachusetts, by a team led by chemist Louis Fieser. Its first recorded use was in the European theatre of war during World War II; it was used extensively in incendiary attacks on Japanese cities in the Pacific War. When you use Napalm, its imortant that you not fly to high. The higher you fly, the more inaccurate you will hit the target. Also, you must ensure that you not dive. Because then the Napalm would fall on a small area. BF1942 2014-01-07 00-18-30-62.jpg|Two 154 Gal Napalm bombs on a F4U-1D "Corsair" BF1942 2014-01-07 00-20-18-50.jpg|One 154 Gal Napalm bomb from a F4U-1D in action at Iwo Jima Headquarter. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Illuminated Bomb The illuminated Bomb, ingame know as the Star Shell, is a fosfor bomb wich only can be drop ingame by a Junkers Ju 88. Those bombs are equiped with a parachute and when the bomb have some oxygen, it will giving light. It marks also the position of the drop on the minimap. It can only be found on the map Artic Convoy. BF1942 2014-01-12 10-38-04-48.jpg|Illuminated Bomb in action. BF1942 2014-01-12 10-38-52-89.jpg|The Junkers Ju 88 Medium Bomber is the only aircraft ingame wich can drop the bomb. BF1942 2014-01-12 10-37-11-90.jpg|Pilots, use those bombs and submarine watch the map. Because the bomb mark where he is be dropped! The Types of Missiles Air-to-Air An air-to-air missile (AAM) is a missile fired from an aircraft for the purpose of destroying another aircraft. AAMs are typically powered by one or more rocket motors, usually solid fuelled but sometimes liquid fuelled. Air-to-air missiles are broadly put in two groups. Those designed to engage opposing aircraft at ranges of less than 30 km are known as short-range or "within visual range" missiles (SRAAMs or WVRAAMs) and are sometimes called "dogfight" missiles because they are designed to optimize their agility rather than range. Most use infrared guidance and are called heat-seeking missiles. In contrast, medium- or long-range missiles (MRAAMs or LRAAMs), which both fall under the category of beyond visual range missiles (BVRAAMs), tend to rely upon radar guidance, of which there are many forms. Some modern ones use inertial guidance and/or "mid-course updates" to get the missile close enough to use an active homing sensor. In FHSW, the missiles are unguided missiles. You need to fly to the enemy and aim your aircraft nose to your enemy and fire the missiles. Those will explode mid-air when it close the enemy. There are not many aircrafts in FHSW with air-to-air missiles. Only two German aircrafts: BF1942 2014-01-07 10-35-51-77.jpg|Four 21cm Werfer-Granate 21 rockets in action. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Air-to-Ground How to Repair and Resupply an Aircraft? How to Launch a Seaplane from a ship? Ships Types of Ships Battleship Cruiser Destroyer Aircraft Carrier Submarine Supply Vessel Fast Attack Craft Landing Craft How to Damage a Ship? ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- How to Repair and Resupply a Ship? Repairing ships can be done via many way's. The most know is with the wrench. However, via the wrench is very slow. Slower then Battlefield 1942 and so bigger the ships so longer it take to be fully repaired. Via the repair ships, you can repair and resupply your ship. Those are always Oilers (Liberty Ship, IJN Tsurumi and the Dithmarschen). However, on the map Artic Convoy and the Battle of Iwo Jima, those ships doesn't work! Talking about Artic Convoy, the Germans have a submarine wich also resupply and repair the submarines and small watercrafts but also resupply ships. It appears on that map somewhere on sea. The so-called U-Boot-Klasse XIV "Milchkuh" (the U-460 and the U-462). Small patrol boats can also be resupplyed via the small docks, however there are also some docks wich repair and resupply ships. BF1942 2014-01-12 10-24-46-12.jpg|The U-460 resupply and repair the U-69 BF1942 2014-01-12 10-29-22-01.jpg|Submarine base on Artic Convoy repair and resupply also submarines and small watercrafts. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- How to Operate a Seaplane Catapult on a ship? Artillery Types of Artillery Fieldgun The fieldgun is an artillery piece. Originally the term referred to smaller guns that could accompany a field army on the march and when in combat could be moved about the battlefield in response to changing circumstances as to opposed guns installed in a fort, or to siege cannon or mortars which were too large to be moved quickly, and would be used only in a prolonged siege. Since about the start of World War II, the term has been applied to long-range artillery pieces that fire at a relatively low angle, as opposed to howitzers which can fire at higher angles. By the later stages of World War II the majority of artillery in use was either in the form of howitzers of 105 mm to 155 mm, or in form of hybrid anti-tank/field guns that had high enough muzzle velocity to be used in both roles. The most common field guns of the era were the British 5.5 inch, the U.S. 155 mm Long Tom (a development of a French World War I weapon) and Soviet BS-3 - an artillery piece adopted from a Naval gun and designed to double up as an anti-tank weapon. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Anti-Tank Gun Anti-tank guns are guns designed to destroy armored vehicles from defensive positions. In order to penetrate vehicle armor they fire smaller caliber shells from longer-barreled guns to achieve higher muzzle velocity than field artillery weapons, many of which are howitzers. The higher velocity, flatter trajectory ballistics provide terminal kinetic energy to penetrate the moving/static target's armor at a given range and contact's angle. Any field artillery cannon with barrel length 15 to 25 times longer than its caliber was able also to fire anti-tank ammunition, such as the Soviet A-19. Prior to World War II few anti-tank guns had (or needed) calibers larger than 50 mm. Examples of guns in this class include the German 37 mm, US 37 mm (the largest gun able to be towed by the jeep), French 25 mm and 47 mm guns, British QF 2-pounder (40 mm), Italian 47 mm and Soviet 45 mm. All of these light weapons could penetrate the thin armor found on most pre-war and early war tanks. At the start of World War II many of these weapons were still being used operationally, along with a newer generation of light guns that closely resembled their WWI counterparts. After Soviet T-34 and KV tanks were encountered these guns were recognized as ineffective against sloped armor, with the German lightweight 37 mm gun quickly nicknamed the "tank door knocker" (German: Panzeranklopfgerät), for revealing its presence without penetrating the armor. Germany quickly introduced more powerful anti-tank guns, some which had been in the early stages of development prior to the war. By late 1942 the Germans had an excellent 50-mm high-velocity design, while they faced the QF 6-pounder introduced in the North African Campaign by the British Army, and later adopted by the US Army. By 1943 Wehrmacht was forced to adopt still larger calibers on the Eastern Front, the 75 mm and the famous 88 mm guns. The Red Army used a variety of 45 mm, 57 mm, and 100 mm guns, as well as deploying general-purpose 76.2 mm and 122-mm guns in the anti-tank role. For the Invasion of Normandy the British QF 17 pounder, whose design had begun before the 6 pounder entered service, was produced that proved to be a highly effective anti-tank gun also used as a tank and tank destroyer gun. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Anti-Air Gun Howitzer Naval Gun Rocket Launcher Rocket artillery is a type of artillery equipped with rocket launchers instead of conventional guns or mortars. Types of rocket artillery pieces include multiple rocket launchers. A multiple rocket launcher (MRL) is a type of unguided rocket artillery system. Like other rocket artillery, multiple rocket launchers are less accurate and have a much lower (sustained) rate of fire than batteries of traditional artillery guns. However, they have the capability of simultaneously dropping many hundreds of kilograms of explosive, with devastating effect. Opposite guns, rocket artillery is recoilles wich is an benefit in fast shooting but also in fast moving from pisition, because the launcher is not stuck into the ground. And furthermore, rocket launchers can be place on nearly all types of vehicle. Cars, trucks, tanks and etc... There are also disadvantages. Rocket Launchers are inaccurate. Rocket artillery typically has a very large fire signature, leaving a clear smoke-trail showing exactly where the barrage came from and betrayed his pistion. How bigger the calibre, how more smoke it creates. However, the rocket artillery can move away quickly. Also the distance of Rocket Artillery is less the gunfire. You can find all the Rocket Launchers in FHSW here. BF1942 2014-01-06 15-10-01-52.jpg|T34 Calliope in action with just a 114 mm calibre. BF1942 2014-01-06 15-21-29-93.jpg|Inaccurate hitting a target. BF1942 2014-01-06 15-28-41-21.jpg|Along with the Soviet Katysha, the German Nebelwerfer family is one of the most famous Rocket Artillery from the Second World War. ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Mortar A mortar is an indirect fire weapon that fires explosive projectiles known as (mortar) bombs at low velocities, short ranges and high-arcing ballistic trajectories. It is typically muzzle-loading and has a barrel length less than 15 times its caliber. BF1942 2014-02-15 19-38-25-02.jpg|81mm mortar as Pick-up kit. BF1942 2014-02-15 19-37-55-95.jpg|The 320mm Type 98 is a spigot mortar. BF1942 2014-02-16 01-42-42-42.jpg|The 50 mm Maschinengranatwerfer M19 is a German 50 mm mortar, which were used in a bunker ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- How to Drop and Pick-Up an Artillery with an Artillery Tractor? How to Repair and Resupply Artillery? Repairing artillery can be done with the wrench or with a engineer vehicle. Resupplying can be done with a ammo supply vehicle, with an ammobox or with a special pick-up kit for artillery. With this kit, you can drop a grenade nearby the gun and the gun will resupply. One grenade drop = One available grenade in the gun. The grenade can only be used on both stationary as wel on mobile artillery (with some exceptions)! In the kit, there is also a rifle and shovel available and a wrench for repairing artillery and other vehicles. BF1942 2014-01-06 15-36-22-94.jpg|The dropped grenade on the left and the pick-up kit on the right for resupply artillery. BF1942 2014-01-06 15-51-10-13.jpg|No, its not a giant dildo! ↑↑↑ Back to Content ↑↑↑ ---- Using the Artillery Spot Screen